Shinobi Prodigy
by M.C.A
Summary: Earlier in Naruto's youth, he is taken by Hanzo as an apprentice. He disappears for six years before he returns to Konoha. Now, much older and much wiser, how will this affect Naruto and the people of Konoha? Strong&Smart Naruto. Naruto?
1. Salamander Hanzo

* * *

**Shinobi Prodigy**

A/N During the sealing, something unexpected happens. However, not everything went as the Yondaime Hokage plan. And now, to escape and save Naruto, he has temporary join Amegakure as Salamander Hanzo's apprentice. When he returns to the leaf, will he continue his dream from Hokage, or for something else?

**Chapter 1: Salamander Hanzo**

Namikaze Minato, let only a few small tears fall from his face as he look at the battle that was ahead. A battle, he was going to, at the cost of his life.

Minato, place a young blond boy who was nearly a copy of himself inside a shack and immediately disappeared in a yellow flash.

The Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the bijuu, destroyed the terrain underneath its body with a single swing from its tails. A huge puff of smoke caught its attention and there stood the toad boss, Gamabunta. On top of the toad's head stood a man in a jounin outfit, with a white cape blowing in the wind.

"Shiki Fujin." Minato whispered. His newest jutsu; a jutsu that is a double-edge sword.

The Kyuubi no Yoko charged, moving headfirst towards.

Minato look behind as he felt everything just drop a hundred degrees. Behind him, stood the dealer of death; Shinigami.

Unfortunately the Kyuubi also was aware of Shinigami.

"Fuujin" Minato cried as he sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko into the small boy.

The Kyuubi no Yoko cried and thrush about, but drop to the ground defeated.

'_Interesting, this child holds much promise for the near future. A balance holder heh. Yondaome Hokage, you would be amazed what I will do for the boy.'_

The Shinigami's eyes flash red for a bit before he disappeared.

The Sandaime Hokage pick up the baby boy. Kushina was dead beside her child. Why the two of them agreed to such a jutsu, he would never know. He could only feel pity for the child who was left alone in the world.

'_This jutsu, Minato used was a double sacrifice jutsu. In order to seal it into a new born from a far distance he needed another body to direct it into the child. Kushina, why did you sacrifice yourself as well for a child who needs you? Many ninja's would have been more than happy to take your place.'_

The Sandaime Hokage however, already knew the answer. It was because she was young and more powerful than many Jounin's in the village. She was also at a kage level, much like Sarutobi she was the only one capable of handling the jutsu transformation.

The Sandaime Hokage knew, it was unlikely the Yondaime's wish among the villagers would be respected.

**Four Years Later**

A small boy ran and ran as far away as he could. Behind him a mob had gathered. They soon started to beat him to a bloody pulp, making sure today was going to be the day.

"What is going on here?!" several voices yelled. The crowed notice several foreign ANBU 's drawing their katana's at them. The ninja's only took two steps forward when the crowd screamed and ran for their lives.

They ANBU stop and look at the place where the mob was gathered. They notice a small boy with blond hair. However, he was bleeding very badly and it look like he wouldn't survive much longer.

"Is it over?" A voice drawled out from the curtains.

"Hai, Hanzo-sama."

"Then what is taking so long?"

"A boy…."

"Bring him to me."

"Hanzo-sama…?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

The ANBU bowed and pick up the boy. They brought him towards Hanzo. Hanzo pulled the curtains aside and step outside.

All of the Ame ANBU bowed before their leader. Hanzo gave one look at boy and notice the blood and dangerous condition he was in.

'_Only a child. A mob gathered around just to kill a small child. He looks no older than four. Sarutobi, you and I are going to have a long talk.'_

"Bring him with us. I want some answers from the Sandaime Hokage."

"Hai." They answered.

The Sandaime Hokage was lucky, he finish the last of his paperwork and started to wonder when Hanzo was going to get here.

He worried if Hanzo was going to accept Iwa's offer. Iwa was no fool. Salamander Hanzo was to powerful, his ANBU squad was in a league of its own compared to the other nations. He look out the windows and notice there was no shinobi in sight. It was early. So he shouldn't be surprise.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and a Chuunin enter.

"Hokage-sama, Hanzo-sama has arrived."

"Let him in." The Sandaime replied. The Chuunin didn't move.

"What is it?"

"He has with him…the child." The Chuunin replied.

'_Oh no.'_

"I better prepare for my grave." The Sandaime muttered. However, before anyone could say anything, a conversation entered their ears.

"I'm sorry, but Hokage-sama is currently busy. Please be patient he will see you shortly."

"Hanzo-sama is running out of patience. You will allow us entrance." A man barked back.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you enter without the permission of the Hokage." The woman replied.

"Hanzo-sama was kind enough to make a trip all the way to see your Hokage. Now step aside and let us through."

"I'm afraid I can't let that….that _thing_ near the Hokage. He isn't even welcome near here." The sectary responded.

"Why you little bitch. I'll show you manners." The man shouted. The Hokage rush out to see a Ame ANBU reaching for his sword. One of his fellow ANBU had a bloody beaten Naruto in his hands.

"That's enough." The Third shouted.

Everyone look at him.

"I told you when the Hanzo arrive you are to let them in right away. Why did you denied them access?" The Hokage demaned.

"Hokage-sama, they wanted to bring, (she gave a cold glared at the poor boy) the thing inside. I tried to tell them to throw him back outside. However they wouldn't listen."

Sarutobi was really sweating. Hanzo was going to kill him. Not even he, the Professor of the Sannin could possible survive against a fight against Hanzo.

"Let him in."

"Hokage-sama." The woman yelled.

"Believe me; if Konoha wants to stand, we best not to anger Hanzo." The Hokage replied grabbing his hat.

The woman only nodded and the ANBU pulled out his sword and made her step back towards the wall.

A few moments later, a man wearing heaving armor with a breathing mask, walk past her, not once glancing towards her. She trembled at the amount of charka he had. Even if she was only a chuunin, she could feel the amount of charka and it was far stronger than anything she ever felt. She suddenly felt terrified at the idea of angering a man who could kill the Hokage. She prayed to kami that all went well.

The Hokage lead Hanzo towards his office and sat down behind his desk.

"Before we begin, mind telling me why a group of villagers formed a mob and attack a defenseless boy? Is that your idea of being _the most powerfulness village _because of these actions?"

"I see you meet Naruto. I'm sorry; many people have wanted to kill him since four years ago."

Hanzo said nothing. He merely glared at the Hokage as if daring him to talk.

"Very well, how about a little help." Hanzo replied.

The Hokage look at Hanzo with a curious question look on his face.

"I'll take the boy with and keep him for six years." Hanzo replied glaring at the Hokage as if daring him to challenge him.

"Very well, this will calm things down and Naruto can grow up without being afraid."

Hanzo glared at the Hokage before leaving. He stops at the door as his ANBU open the door for him.

"As for your request for an alliance. I decline. I'm sure you're fully aware. But if Amegakukre sides with any of the five great shinobi nations. We would be pulled into a countless war. That is why I will not side with no one." He replied.

"Why did you come then? I thought you wouldn't have wasted your time because of that." Sarutobi replied.

"Because the other nations would have kept bothering me if I didn't make the point in person."

The Hokage nodded.

Hanzo walk with the blond in his arms and walk out of the village his ANBU behind him.

"Hanzo-sama, are you sure it's wise to talk a boy into our village?" The Captain asked.

"He holds no threat. Besides, I think I found myself a new apprentice." Hanzo replied.

* * *

It was a two day trip to Amegakure. To make sure nothing got suspicious, Hanzo had the boy sleep until he was in the village.

Hanzo stood in front of the Rain council.

"Hanzo, what is the meaning of this? Bringing a foreign child here and to train him of our shinobi ways?" A old council member demanded.

"It's simple. There is something I must do. Not because as my duty as a leader of Amegakure. But as a shinobi. We shinobi's when are skills are at our max, seek an apprentice to carry on our dreams and hopes. I have found an apprentice. Already he is young, but he has unlock his charka and it is tremendous. I believe this boy can carry on my will."

'_Oracle-sama, is this vision you had about me, about the boy who can change the world?'_

"There is no need to question Hanzo-sama's judgment. We shall train the boy. However, we know you well enough not to give us a full answer right away. We will allow training for the boy. However, we will expect a full reason on why we should allow a boy train from not our village here."

"My reason's are a bit rash but you will understand one day."

'_If this boy is our last hope, then I fear we must act quickly. This Pein already calls himself a God. I can only hope this boy can defeat him. Even I have my doubts about defeating him.'_

**Two days later**

Naruto woke up in a bed and look around. This wasn't Konoha, but he knew he was in a hospital. There was much green around the room.

"Oh, you're awake." A woman's voice replied. She was wearing light chuunin clothing and had a small gown. What surprise Naruto was the forehead protector on her head. He had never seen it before.

"Go get Hanzo-sama." She ordered. Naruto look towards the door and notice two ANBU standing guard. They nodded and disappeared in smoke.

She grabs the clip bored and looks at his charts. Another puff of smoke appeared and this time the ANBU were accompanied by a tall man wearing a strange mask.

"Naruto-kun, you woke up much earlier than I expected. Come, with me."

Naruto got up and slowly followed the strange man.

The man said nothing but lead Naruto into a small clearing.

"Ok Naruto, I'm Salamander Hanzo. I'll be your ninja sensei for the next six years. Be ready, because you're about to go though hell."

"I'm going to be a ninja. Yeah, I rule." Naruto screamed jumping up and down.

"Enough!" Hanzo roared. Naruto stop cheering and look at the towering man before him.

"A shinobi does not celebrate. Does not cheer. A shinobi is quiet and attacks his enemy without mercy. First lesson, you must learn how to draw out charka." Hanzo replied.

**Three Days later**

'_Amazing, already he already has master not only the basic form of charka control, yet he grows more incredible with each passing day.'_

"Naruto, today I'm going to teach you ninjutsu." Hanzo replied.

Naruto stood in front of Hanzo giving him his full attention.

"First tell me, do you know anything about ninjutsu?"

"Only it is use to execute a ninja technique." Naruto replied.

"That is true. There are six types of ninjutsu. Fire, Earth, Water, Lighting, and Wind. The sixth type is chakra. Each element has its uses and weakness. Can you tell me what techniques are stronger than the other?"

"Fire is weak against Water. Water is most likely weak against Earth. Earth is no doubt weak against Lighting, however, that means Lighting is weak against Wind as Wind is weak against Fire."

"Correct." _'This boy is a genius no doubt about that. However he works hard to achieve his results.' _"To understand stand these jutsu's you must learn the hand seals. Earth hand-seals are set for a reason. For example, katon jutsu's are tiger seals. Doton jutsu's are monkey seals. Each jutsu has its strength and weakness. To discover them, you must learn them and how to they are use."

"I'm ready, Hanzo-sensei."

"Get ready for some intense training."

**Six years later**

Hanzo stood proud before his student who was ready to depart back to Konoha. These six long years prove to be worth it. Everyone in Amegakure loved Naruto. He not only proved to be strong but wise as well. In all his spars and sub-missions (Missions he took even though he is not a ninja) he has never lost. Hanzo and the council were proud of the young boy.

"I'm off sensei." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, don't ever forget, who you are. No matter what." Hanzo replied.

"Hai, sensei." Naruto waved. Naruto walk into the trees and soon he was gone.

"Six long years, I never thought the day would come. It saddens me to see that young man go." A council member replied calmly.

"It saddens us all." Another replied.

Hanzo said nothing but turn to his council members.

"I think it is time, for you all to know the truth about why I brought him here." Hanzo replied. He motion all of his sensei's and the council members to walk forward.

**Amegakure Council Chamber**

"Hanzo, you said you would tell us the truth. I cannot believe we have forgotten about this day for so long."

"You've grown attach to him." Hanzo replied calmly.

"Hanzo, what are your reason's?"

"It had to do with a prophecy that a Oracle gave to me when I was just a boy."

_Flashback_

A young boy stood in front of the Shodaime AmeKage. (is there a rain kage?) He had been training all day and was standing before his sensei. Waiting to be dismiss.

"You've done well Hanzo, now go, and be ready for tomorrow's missions." His sensei replied turning around and leaving.

"Hai, sensei."

Hanzo walk into the bamboo forest who stop to see a young strange girl by a waterfall.

"Who are you?" Hanzo orders.

The girl said nothing but looks at Hanzo and smiled.

"Who are you." Hanzo repeated. He took a defensive stance.

"Salamander Hanzo, the greatest shinobi born of his generation."

"Salamander? Who are you talking about?" Hanzo orders.

"I have come to tell you about your future Salamander Hanzo."

Hanzo didn't move but listen closely.

"During the second great shinobi war, you will encounter three young shinobi's who come from the trees of leaf. You will fight them and spare their lives for their bravery. The names you give them will become legendary. Years later, close during the fall of Amegakure you will encounter another young boy from the tree of leaf and take him as your apprentice, giving him a title to match his greatest opponent who shall destroy the rain."

With saying that, the strange young girl vanishes.

_Flashback ends_

"This is a joke Hanzo-sama. You're telling me a girl told you this would happen."

"Wait, it makes sense. Think about it. 'Three young shinobi's that come from the trees of leaf.' This is no doubt the Senji clan who help create the Leaf village. These shinobi's would gain legendary status. The three legendary Sannin of Konoha."

"If what the oracle said is true, then during the time where Amegakure will fall, another boy from the Hidden Leaf will become Hanzo's apprentice."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Correct. As you've all heard, there is a strange rumor about a new shinobi on the rebel side. A man who calls himself a god. That is why; I gave the title Tenshi to Naruto."

"Its true, this boy isn't a shinobi yet you took him as your apprentice."

"Then that means Amegakure will fall soon."

"Most likely in a couple of years, maybe five. We have time. I believe Naruto will avenge Amegakure when the village falls."

"We can only hope this will be the case."

* * *

A/N - This is notice for everyone to know that the Namikaze Daredevil will be on hold. I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter but I will not abondon the story. As many of you are aware by now, the Shinigami did something to Naruto. No its not a bloodline but a very unique skill.

Shiki Fujin – Dead Demon Consuming Seal

Fuujin – Seal

Tenshi - Angel


	2. The Academy

Shinobi Prodigy

**Shinobi Prodigy**

A/N – Ok people, time for me to let you know how strong Naruto is. Naruto is at high Jounin level to low Kage level. (Remember he was train by Hanzo, the greatest shinobi alive so it's to be expected.) He can take on Jounin's and ANBU easily but cannot fight the Sannin or any Kage on even ground. Yes, Naruto is strong but not stronger than Orochimaru or the other Sannin and Kage's. Another note. I notice that many of you seem to dislike the nickname I've chosen for Naruto. Do not worry, it's just a beginning for his full nickname. Also, you will notice Naruto took Hanzo's word to heart and is a cold, merciless, yet cool headed shinobi.

**Chapter 2: The Academy**

Naruto walk and walk, he was use to this. Hanzo train him to handle situations like this. So he had nothing to worry about. He was deep in Konoha's borders so he had very little to worry about.

Naruto smiled, he was going home. He had changed much during these six years. He wondered if anyone would remember him. Then again, nobody loved him. So he wouldn't worry that much.

He walked onwards. He could see the gate and knew Konoha ANBU was nearby but he had no real concern about them. He walked forward.

Naruto was dress in a dark naval blue outfit. When he reach the gate, he notice the gate guarded by two Chuunin guards.

"Halt, state your name and your business in Konoha." The guards shouted.

Naruto reach in his weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll that had a training stamp sign by the Hokage.

"The Hokage is expecting me." Naruto stated calmly.

The guards look at each other and nodded.

"An ANBU squad will escort you to the Hokage tower." They replied as a puff of smoke appeared and an ANBU team appeared.

"Let's go."

Naruto walk with the ANBU and they walk straight into the street. Many people look at him but paid very little attention. To Naruto, so little has change. Although he had seen a few new shops he knew open since he has left.

When they reach the Hokage tower Naruto enters and realize not much as change. The Sandaime Hokage was still working on paper work.

"Hey ojiisan, how are you." Naruto replied.

Sarutobi look and look at the young man in surprise.

'_Minato, no it can't be. Naruto?'_

"Naruto?"

"How are you doing jii-san." Naruto asked with his smile.

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in utter surprise.

"It's only been six years."

'_Hanzo did more then just take Naruto away, he also took Naruto as an apprentice. This makes Naruto much more dangerous then he appears. The ANBU here clearly are underestimating him.'_

"You're back. I thought that Hanzo would have taken you away for ever. Now then, I've arrange it so you can attend the academy for two years. That means you will graduate at the age of twelve. Naruto, I know it may seem boring but please understand our customs." The Sandaime pleaded with Naruto's look of utter disbelief.

"But I've already done B-rank missions, even A-rank missions. Hell, I've completed seven S-class missions." Naruto complain.

The third raised his eyebrow. What was Hanzo thinking?

"Naruto my decision won't change. Please understand, you have to start from scratch here."

Naruto said nothing but glared dangerously at the Hokage. The Hokage could feel only intimated by staring at the young man.

"Very well, I hate doing these low ranking missions." Naruto muttered. He walk out the door and quickly disappeared.

"Hokage-sama. Who was that?" The ANBU asked once the strange blond disappeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto, has return." The Sandaime replied calmly grabbing his pipe.

"Hokage-sama, was it wise, to let that…."

"I know what you mean, but have faith in the Yondaime Hokage. He is the creator of the seal that holds the Kyuubi at bay. Do you think he would create the seal and order the boy to still live? No, if the Yondaime Hokage knew it was dangerous to let the child live he would have order the ANBU to kill him immediately after the sealing. Instead, his orders were to look at the child as if he was the hero who saved the village. Think about that." The third replied getting up and walking out the door.

It was true; many ANBU first hand had seen what the terrible Kyuubi did to the village. It nearly brought the village to its knees by itself. However, to see a boy who weld the Kyuubi and live confuse them. Did the Yondaime Hokage know what he was doing? Many wanted to deny that, but then they would be denied every abilities of the Yondaime knew and did. They had a lot to think about.

**Next day**

Naruto walk into the shinobi academy and look inside. He snorted what he saw. These children were shinobi's in training? He even doubted any of them had the potential to even make it through their first mission.

Naruto look at the piece of paper and look at it. Room 201, Umino Iruka's classroom. He walks up the stairs ignoring the stares and whispers from everyone.

Naruto walk in and look around. Everyone look at him and notice that the teacher, a Chuunin with a scar on his cheek was staring at him with his eyebrows twitching.

"Ano, the Hokage informed me that I was assigned to this classroom."

"And you are…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka frown at the name. He knew who this was. However he didn't say anything.

"Well, find yourself a seat Naruto."

Iruka eyed Naruto carefully as Naruto made his way towards the highest seats and sat down.

"Right, as I was saying, the Shodaime and Nindaime Hokage built Konoha after a bloody era of war and disuse. They had hope and dream…"

'_This…is a shinobi class? This is pathetic. What kind of shinobi's are these people?'_

Naruto soon fell asleep and failed to notice that most people were looking at him.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted into the blonde's ear.

Naruto jerk awake and glared at Iruka with a promise of pain.

"I do not like people sleeping in my classroom. Now, if you would be so kind to join us in the shiruken test, please do."

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Iruka lead them to a tree where Naruto felt his eyebrow twitching.

'_This is a shiruken test. You have got to be kidding me. Why doesn't that old man of a Hokage get me out of this and give me a good A-Rank mission. I had a lot of fun on A-Rank missions.'_

"Now then, Naruto, sense you were so kind to ignore me during my lecture why don't you demonstrate towards us how to do the shiruken test." Iruka replied calmly, motion Naruto up to the front.

Naruto grumble as he walks up towards the front; clearly annoyed at the thought.

"You are only allowed to throw eight shirukens." Iruka replied calmly.

"I don't have any." Naruto replied.

"What's the matter baka? Don't you have any money?" A pink hair girl shouted.

"Piss off banshee. I only use a special kind of kunai and my sword. Shirukens and your kunai's are mere child's play to me. If you're ready to even fight me at my level, grow up." Naruto growled. Many of the students back away when Naruto turns to look at Sakura. Shikamaru notice they were the eyes of someone who has seen battle and killed before. Sasuke also notice the change in Naruto's eyes when he glared at Sakura. He was reminded of Itachi too much. Itachi held the same eyes during his time with Konoha's ANBU and when he destroyed the clan and perform the Tsukiyomi on him.

'_How can he hold eyes like that?'_ Sasuke thought with hate for the blond. Those eyes reminded him so much of whom he wanted to kill.

"Here you use my own." Iruka replied pulling eight of his shirukens.

Naruto took them in his right hand and raised them. He flicks them and a perfect line of shirukens hit the tree.

'_He doesn't use shirukens yet he can use them perfectly. Incredible!'_

Iruka motion Naruto to step down. Naruto took to another tree and sat down sleeping.

'_How can he sleep so much? I mean, Shikamaru is bad enough. But to getting another slacker too.'_

Naruto had his eyes close but he was listening to the other shinobi-in-training perform the shiruken test. He wanted to scream. None of them even came close. If they did this to an enemy standing still, then how would they hit an enemy moving? Naruto half thought of marching towards the Hokage and demand for harder training.

Iruka called them back and was please to see their progress. Much to Iruka's 'teacher senses' Naruto fell asleep once more not listening to a word Iruka was saying.

**Two Years later**

"Alright everyone, settle down. Today is your genin exam and you will be tested on the bunshin no jutsu. Now, please come forward.

Naruto could sense his classmate's chakra and nearly choke. After two years of their 'intense' training they claim to be strong. Naruto wanted to tear his hair out. Ever since the shiruken test, Naruto only slept, pass out, or miss school in general. Something Iruka did not like. He soon was the deadlast in the class because of his so many none actions he perform in the classroom.

Iruka was puzzled by the blond. On the first day, he made every student tremble fear; just by sending them a glare. Iruka himself, felt uneasy. He had wonder if the Kyuubi was influencing but the Hokage told Iruka Naruto has been spending six years in Amegakure. He remembered yesterday shocking news that reach his ears.

**Flashback – Yesterday 6:00pm**

"Yukenai-san, what you looking at?"

"The new bingo book. You should look at this. You know about those mercenary ninja's?"

"Yes. The Kumori-nins. They're actually Hitokiri-nins. They accept only the best assassin jobs but have no hidden village."

"Well you're not going to believe this but they added someone to the bingo book. Both underground and to the shinobi villages."

"You're joking." Iruka shouted jumping to his feet.

"I'm not joking. Look."

Iruka grabbed the book and look at it. There was no picture but there was a name that recently had pop up in the shinobi world.

"Aisu Tenshi?! The Ice Angel? Why would they put him in the bingo book?"

"No idea. Apparently the Aisu Tenshi killed someone of great importance to their cause and belief." Yukenai replied.

Iruka has heard of Aisu Tenshi. He first started to rise up nearly four years ago. He was a growing legend. No one has ever seen him but the rumors remain. He had over 100 kills and has never been defeated. He was a young shinobi prodigy who quickly learned the art of battle. He soon became enemies with the Hitokiri-nins and killed many of them.

-Aisu Tenshi; Rank: S-Class Age: Unknown. Village: most likely Amegakure. (Known to be staying in Amegakure.) Eye color: Blue. Hair color: Blond. Techniques: Unknown.

Aisu Tenshi. Previously known as Tenshi, given the name Aisu Tenshi by Kumori-nin's because of his brutal ways of killing and fighting. Has killed hundreds, if not thousands of shinobi's. Among these shinobi's are members from Kumori-nin's, Kusa-nins, Ame-nin's, Iwa-ninja's, Kumo-nin's and Taki-nins. It states and remains, no one has ever stood a chance against this young mysterious shinobi. An offer of five hundred ryou for his head.-

'_Five million ryou for his head? He must have made powerful enemies. Now that I think about it, Aisu Tenshi hasn't been seen or active for nearly two whole years. Around the time Naruto arrived in class too. But that's impossible. Naruto can't be the Aisu Tenshi. The name Aisu was added to Tenshi after they replied his cold and brutal ways of killing people. Almost as if he had no emotions. He killed without question, without fear. People knew he could kill even some of the most advance shinobi out there today. There was even a rumor if he could even fight one on one with Hatake Kakashi. That's what worries me, if the Aisu Tenshi does exist, who will stop him? They say those who sees' his face never lives to tell the tale. That he can't be stop and he cannot be defeated.'_

Iruka threw the bingo book aside and lean back rubbing his temples. This amount of thinking gave him a headache. He lean back and wonder why Aisu Tenshi made him think so much.

**Flashback ends**

Iruka watch Naruto perform all the basic with ease and a boring expression on his face. Iruka always had a suspicion that Naruto was far better than he let out.

"Very good Naruto." Iruka replied as three bushin's disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Here is your forehead protector. You are now a Konoha Genin."

Naruto said nothing but took his forehead protector and left. Iruka wonder what exactly ran through Naruto's head. He never tried to make friends or even play with the other kids. He would always disappear just when the bell rang.

**Later that Night**

Naruto was sitting on top of the Yondaime's head in deep thought. He was in his full shinobi gear. His clothes covered his legs and chest. A tight shirt, known for ANBU to wear was also showing, just barely. The left arm had a long sleeve that also held a light glove in his left arm. (Very similar to the mask Kane of WWF/WWE how his top was connected to his left sleeve-arm but cut off on his right shoulder) He had a removable sleeve on his right arm with black tape around his palm. A katana was strap to his back and he look out into the sleeping city.

'_Konoha is my birth place and my home, however, why do I feel I don't belong here? I feel I should be back in Amegakure. However, it's true that I don't belong there. I merely went to Amegakure so things would calm down here. Things have calm down here, but I feel so alone. It's no like Amegakure. While I'm sure Hanzo-sensei can defeat the rebels now without my help I fear something is going to happen soon. Damn, I want to kill someone, my thirst for blood is at its peak.'_

Naruto was snap out of his thoughts as a commission was being heard below him.

Naruto jump down and hid on top of the roof where the Sandaime Hokage and several Chuunin and Jounin's were standing.

"Hokage-sama, this is a serious matter. The Scroll of Sealing isn't something we can take lightly. We need every shinobi in the village to find the traitor and get the scroll before it falls into another hidden village hands. Those jutsu's are nearly every recording of Konoha's greatest jutsu's." A Jounin shouted with one eye.

"It's got to be that demon child. He could be doing this to destroy us." Another jounin shouted.

Naruto grip his Tenken and was about to kill the man when the Sandaime Hokage spoke.

"I seriously doubt Naruto would even dare take the scroll of sealing. He doesn't even know where it's located or of its existence. So we can rule this out. However, who ever took the scroll must have known about it for awhile if not years. Alert the patrol and guard units to shut off the exits and keep a close eye around the forest. Go."

"Sir." They all shouted and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Third grabbed his hat and walk inside.

Naruto turn and jump down near the window of the Hokage's office. He opens the window and look around. Clearly the vault wasn't in here so he ran around. He was surprise to see no guards or people inside. He moved to a door where it had tape mark by ANBU saying 'Off-Limits'. Moving the tape out of the way Naruto push the door open and walk inside. He looks inside and notices hundreds of scrolls. He then notice near the wall, a scroll stand empty. He walked towards and place his hands on the ground.

'_No shunshin no jutsu. So the corrupt must have left by foot. He clearly wasn't stupid enough to walk out the he came. And I'm willing to bet everything I have there is a silent alarm as soon as the door or window opens. This leaves the window. As soon as the door was open he must of run and burst through the window. The only thing, the window remains clear as day, as if not moved.'_

Naruto jump on the wall and used his chakra to stick to it as he inspected the window.

'_Shiruken's from the outside. No wonder why. Who ever did this must of expected people to check the window situation. So he escape by the window and took off in the forest.'_

Naruto formed a ram seal and disappeared in a quick puff of smoke and reappeared on the other side.

'_This was done poorly, but enough to slow down people. The trail however, can easily be trace all the way to the forest.'_

Naruto took off and ran to an unknown part of the forest. He stops as he soon came to a cabin. He jumps down looking around for anyone there. Naruto moved around cautiously and notice the trail is much heaver instead of being light.

'_This area is much easier to trace. A pick up area. That means someone in our village is working for someone. The question is who? Damn, looks like I might not be able to kill tonight.'_

Naruto walk forward to look for more clues when someone walked forward causing him to take a stance.

"About time. It won't be long before Konoha discovers this place….." the person stop when he notices Naruto standing in front of him.

"Oh, Naruto. What the hell are you doing to here? And how did you find this place?" Mizuki shouted.

"I should be asking you Mizuki-sensei. Who are you working for? Why did they steal the scroll of sealing? And why did you betray Konoha?" Naruto asked seriously.

Mizuki wanted to pound the little demon brat to his death, but stop when he notice the blondes eyes. They were unlike anything he has ever seen. His eyes where emotionless and without anything sign of life. He was staring into pure ice; that promise a slow quick death.

'_What is with this kid? All of the sudden, he is making me tremble in fear. His eyes are also making me uneasy.'_

Gathering his wits Mizuki pulled out one of his fumma shiruken's from his back.

"You don't scare me!" He threw the giant shiruken close enough to be at point black range and much faster than Mizuki could see. He grins believing he killed the blond. He completely turn to shock when Naruto gave a lazy backfist to the shiruken sending it sailing in the trees.

Mizuki back up and fell on his ass unable to believe his eyes.

Naruto walks forward and unless his katana.

"Today, for you crime you commit against Konoha, you will die." Naruto said in a cold tone. Mizuki panic and to Naruto's surprise, he fainted.

'_Did he really pass out on me like that? He is so easily able to take life, yet is not afraid to give up his own?'_

Naruto turn to the scroll of sealing which stood next to a tree and gave it a look.

'_It seems maybe I can make up for not killing tonight.'_

Naruto open the scroll and notice the first technique.

'_An advance formed of the bunshin no jutsu? Kage Bunshin no jutsu. Shadow Clones. Today must be my lucky day.'_

Around thirty minutes later Naruto was sweating slightly and nearly collapse as he stood up. He then senses someone was moving towards him.

A moment later, Iruka jump down and what he saw shock him. Naruto, perhaps the laziest person in Konoha was breathing heavily with the scroll of sealing safely on his back. Next to him tied down and gag was Mizuki.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied in a even manner.

"Naruto don't tell me…you….!"

"I defeated the traitor and got the scroll of sealing back." Naruto replied.

'_Naruto, you truly are interesting.'_ Iruka pick up Mizuki and led Naruto to the Hokage.

**Hokage Tower**

"You mean we have no signs of the traitor? That he just disappeared. What about the ANBU have they come up with nothing?"

"I check on the demon child's apartment. He wasn't home. I knew he had something to do with this."

"Enough. Naruto over heard our conversation and manage to track down the traitor. He has brought back the scroll of sealing and the traitor. All is well. Right now, I'll have the ANBU Torture and Interrogation section find out the meaning behind the traitor's rash decision to steal the scroll of sealing."

Everyone was silence and couldn't believe their ears.

"This matter is closed." The Sandaime replied as eh walk back inside.

'_Hanzo, what on earth did you do to make Naruto so strong?'_

* * *

A/N - Yes Naruto is a cold blooded killer, he is also Aisu Tenshi. Many of you have question me about his nickname I had Hanzo gave him. I should have told you in the last chapter. His nickname is only the beginning for his full nickname. No Aisu Tenshi is not his full nickname yet but it won't be revealed until much later in the story. Also, another matter everyone is aware of. The time skips in the first chapter. I did that because I'm going to be doing flashbacks in future chapters about the training sessions. Right now, Naruto is just a shinobi who has desires to go out there and kill those's who were strong. I'm also going to say this now, Hanzo sent Naruto on many dangerous mission, Naruto has never done a D or C rank mission before but most assassination missions. He has even killed member's of the Kumouri-nin's. Starting next chapter, I'm going to do brief character bio's.

Bunshin no jutsu – Clone Technique

Amegakure – Hidden Rain Village

Kumori-nins – Shadow Ninja's

Hitokiri-nins – Assassin ninja's.

Aisu Tenshi – Ice Angel

Amegakure – Hidden Rain Village

Kusa-nins – Grass Ninja's

Ame-nin's – Rain Ninja's

Iwa-nin's – Earth Ninja's

Kumo-nin's – Cloud Ninja's

Taki-nin's – Waterfall Ninja's

Tenken – The Heavenly Sword

Shunshin – Body Flicker Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique


	3. Legendary Sensei vs Legend

**Shinobi Prodigy**

A/N – Sorry it took so long to update. My USB, which held this story and others, was stolen. I had to do this from scratch sorry everyone. Anyways I've decided on the pairing for this story. Many will be shock but it only makes sense if many of you think carefully. It's not Hinata, Kurenai, or Shizune. But it's a female in ANBU. Can anyone guess who? (A cookie for anyone who gets it right. Lol! Joking! But please guess. It's logic yet not logic at the same time.)

**Chapter 3: Legendary Sensei vs. Legend**

"We are the protectors of Kyoto, the Shinsengumi!"

Naruto slowly turns his head and glares at the three-man formation heading towards him. He easily deflects the first man sword swing with his own sword. He cut down the second as he raised his sword before stabbing the third in the stomach returning to the second and swinging his sword.

Naruto moved so fast, the three shinsengumi faces clearly showed they didn't even realize they were dead.

Naruto ran up ahead cutting down the shinsengumi in his path.

Naruto stood over the dead bodies without so much of an expression on his face.

Naruto looked at the moon for a bit; before he shunshin out of there to the tree when he stops and looks back at all the corpse.

More shinsengumi were appearing. Now Naruto's curiosity was truly beginning to peak. This area didn't have too many shinsengumi; not according to the reports.

Two people walk through and Naruto immediately grew worried. At his current level, he could not face two captains on his own.

"Even his bones have been broken." The young captain replied.

"Was it a Jigen user?" Another asked.

"No. Look at the sword attacks carefully. There are not of a swordsman or a mercenary but a shinobi." Another captain replied. He had four short bangs hanging down his face with a wolf like face.

"A shinobi kenjutsu. But shinobi's don't dwell around here. Only idiots would dare try to attack one of our strong holds. These units were strong enough to hold off a hundred chuunin's even several jounin's. Yet who could possibly take these men out?"

"Someone with amazing skills and unbelievable talent."

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled into the blonde's ear.

"What is it Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked his teacher.

"I just told you, you are now apart of team 7. Go sit with you teammates." Iruka demanded.

"Ano, who are my teammates Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked respectfully.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto grumbled under his breath about useless partners and sat down between them.

Iruka struggle and walk back to the front to continue his lecture.

_'A dream. A dream of the past. I have never dreamt of the past. So why now? Why are my dreams starting to haunt me now?'_

Naruto's soon started to dream more and more of his past. Even since the Mizuki thief incident, Naruto first started to experience the pleasant of dreams. At first, it was of his training then they grew to the Fourth Great Shinobi war in Kyoto . The dreams soon started to get worse and worse.

'_Why am I dreaming about the past so much?'_

* * *

"That Uzumaki boy, he seems trouble."

"I've been trying to get him to open up but he keeps refusing. He also seems far more powerful then he lets out. Mizuki is still scared witless. Even Ibiki can't even get him to talk. He keeps saying 'The Devil is here. The Devil is amongst us.' What he means I can only refer to as something to with Naruto. I would have asked the ANBU to integrate Naruto, but I seriously doubt they would get any answers. Kakashi, what I worry about, is his mental capabilities. Ever since the Mizuki incident, the ANBU over watching him have reported he is constantly have nightmares. Because of that Kakashi, he will be under your care."

"So I have to be careful of him?"

"Please do. I have my suspicion, but I believe Sanshouo no Hanzo train Naruto for nearly six years. I believe he is the Aisu Tenshi."

"Aisu Tenshi? Are you serious?" The jounin's cried.

"The Aisu Tenshi is a lively prodigy. Some even say he is the Yondaime Hokage reborn."

"Which makes me think it's Naruto. Hanzo's training would have made Naruto strong enough to fight in the Fourth Great Shinobi war."

"The Third Great Shinobi War? Hokage-sama; that war ended 15 years ago. The treaty with Iwa gave us a huge advantage over them." A random jounin shouted.

"That is true, between Iwa and Konoha the war ended 15 years ago. However, the war continued on in a large city near the northern border of fire country. Although its not apart of fire country it's a city known Kyoto, the capital city. Every shinobi comes there to increase their village profits. When Iwa and Konoha ended their war with the treaty, they pulled out because the conflict didn't end in Kyoto. That era was known as Bakumatsu. Kyoto was the only city still raging the fourth great shinobi war. If Naruto was there, then he is a field master of war. I heard Kyoto was a place where only the strongest could have survived." Kakashi answered.

"That's right. The fighting in Kyoto got more chaotic after Iwa and Konoha made a treaty and pulled out. Kyoto's chaos however, did not die. If Naruto was truly there, then it would explain his hard expression all the time. He needs to learn, what it means to be a Konoha shinobi." The Sandaime Hokage said.

* * *

Naruto stared into space and waited for Iruka to finish.

Naruto attention then snap as he sense the Jounin's appearing from the door way waiting to be called in.

"You're Jounin-sensei's should be here. Wait for them to call you so you can begin you exciting life as a shinobi." Iruka replied.

Jounin's kept walking in and out calling for their teams. Soon, only team 7 remained behind. Naruto was sitting down ignoring the pink hair ranting her head off about their sensei being late. Sasuke was slouching in the corner staying away from his teammates.

Naruto was curious to know who could be so late. Wondering what kind of Jounin this person who could be so irrespirable. Sakura was still ranting, much louder than she was two hours ago. (Does this girl have an off button?) Sasuke was getting irritated by the minute despite how cool he tried to look.

Describing their thoughts was the door opening and a mask Jounin walking threw.

"Sorry I'm late, you see I got lost on the road to life."

"What kind of an excuse is that sensei?" Sakura shriek.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes looking at the man, wondering if he was really a Jounin.

'_This shinobi is…Hatake Kakashi. He is our sensei? What is a legendary ninja like him doing training kids?'_

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." Kakashi replied calmly. Before the kids eyes he disappeared.

'_Kage Bunshin? No; Shunshin no jutsu. He is able to use that level of a jutsu without any hand seals. He is good.'_

Naruto jump out the window before using his chakra to launch himself to the roof.

"Already here, sensei?" Naruto replied looking at Kakashi.

"You got here quick. No doubt you use your chakra to jump up here."

"Just to be expected from the famous Hatake Kakashi." Naruto replied as he sat down.

'_He's heard of me? So, the Hokage's concerns aren't illusions.'_

Ten minutes later Sakura and Sasuke both appeared on the roof they were surprise to see Naruto already there.

"Hey baka, how did you get here so fast?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto said nothing but continue to stare off into space.

"Ok sit down so we can begin."

Kakashi eyed the two Gennin's before they sat down.

"Ok, now that we are here, tell me your likes, dislikes your hobbies and dreams for the future." Kakashi replied.

"Sensei; why don't you go first since we don't know how to do it. After all, you are supposed to lead by example." Sakura replied after no one had spoken.

"Very well, I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes….I have many hobbies as for dreams for the future, I never really thought of it."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like…my hobbies are…my dreams are….my dislikes are Naruto no baka and Ino-Pig."

'_Why is it girls are more interested in love than training?'_

"Uzumaki Naruto. I have nothing I like. I dislike shinobi's who don't follow the code and betray the code. I have no hobbies and no dreams." Naruto replied in a monotone.

'_Talk about a scary shinobi to be. However, I can tell he's through many life and death experience.'_

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke there are few things I like and even more that I dislike. I wouldn't call it a dream but an ambition to resurrect my clan, and to kill a certain man."

'_Great an avenger.'_

Sakura however thought Sasuke was so cool.

"Alright now that we know each other, we are going to do something special together."

"What are we doing sensei?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Survival training." Kakashi lazily answered.

"SURVIVAL TRAINING!" Sakura screamed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"SHUT UP BAKA! WE ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT SURVIVAL TRAINING!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi sweat drops at the loud voice the pink hair gennin. He was unable to see how Rin and Sakura could possible be the same.

"This isn't normal survival training." Kakashi answered in a serious voice.

"That makes sense." Naruto replied calmly.

Everyone turn to look at him.

"The academy test was only to see if we could perform jutsu's. A little to easy for a shinobi graduation. I take it this survival training is a field test. If we are successful we become genin. If we fail we die." Naruto replied calmly.

Sasuke eyes widen and Sakura look plainly as if she shit herself. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"You can't be serious….I mean that's barbaric." Sakura cried.

"It's the way of the shinobi. We shinobi's enter life and death situations every day. If we cannot survive this test we cannot defeat our enemies without going through a life and death experience." Naruto answered calmly but with a voice that left for no room for argument. Sakura look terrified. Like she wanted to do anything else then enter a life and death situation.

Kakashi would have corrected Naruto about the test only he felt he need the two other genin's to fully understand what would have happen in a life and death survival battlefield. So Kakashi didn't say anything to correct the blond.

"Meet me tomorrow at training ground 14 at 7 o'clock in the morning. See ya." Kakashi replied disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto got up and walk away. Leaving Sakura to chase after her Sasuke-kun.

**Training Grounds 14 – 7:00am**

Naruto stood in full combat suit. A sword on his back and two kunai straps on his legs. Soon Sasuke arrived with a brooding expression then Sakura showed up looking like she just woke up.

Two hours later Kakashi finally arrived and gave a small wave greeting them with a small "Hello."

Sakura screamed her head off. Complaining about how late he was and how she couldn't properly get ready.

Kakashi jump down and look at them. Naruto was the only one who looked fully ready to unleash hell on Kakashi. Sasuke look bored and Sakura was staring at Sasuke.

"Ok, now is time for the test." Kakashi stated as he held up two bells. Everyone look at him. Sakura however look like she was going to be sick.

"Sensei, do we have to make this a life and death battle?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Baka. We are shinobi's. We will be putting our lives on the line ever mission we take. This test is to see if we can survive enemy shinobi's and if we are willing to die. Those who don't and abandoned their comrades are trash." Naruto replied calmly.

Sakura paled. She knew what trash meant among shinobi. It was more than enough to execute a fellow shionobi for treason. Anyone shinobi who was trash would be killed without honor. She did not like this at all. If she ran away from the test, she would die. If she accepted she would still die. She knew there was no way she could defeat a Jounin.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Again he felt he needed to correct the blond but decided against seeing how this made both Sasuke and Sakura paled; Sakura mostly. If he played his cards right, Sakura would take being a shionbi more seriously. Sasuke would be more a team player. The only question was how to break Naruto from the shinobi regulations. He decided to do it at the end of the test. Hoping to make the boy see there was more to being a shinobi then simply following orders.

"You have till noon to the get the bells from me. You must come at me with intention to kill. Anyone who doesn't get a bell will be trash." Kakashi replied lazily.

Kakashi look at all three of them. Only Naruto didn't show any expression. Sakura paled and Sasuke look a little intimidated. "Alright, go." Kakashi replied.

The three ninja's vanish. Kakashi stood spotted.

'_One of the basics for a shinobi is to conceal your presence completely. Good, I can sense them but they've hidden themselves quite well. I can barely sense Naruto, but his location is difficult to locate. He is going to be the toughest out of the bunch.'_

Sakura was laying on the ground, trying hard to suppress her stomach from growling.

"Sakura." A voice behind her replied.

Sakura jump up and scream. Running into the clearing; straight into Kakashi.

"I take it your ready to put your life on the line." Kakashi asked Sakura when she stop and look at her sensei. Sakura screamed before she fainted.

Kakashi sweat drop thinking he may have over done it. She was so terrified she couldn't even think straight.

Naruto, meanwhile only said one thing: "Trash"

He originally planned to use Sakura as a decoy so he could complete the objective. However he decided to check on Sasuke and see if he would be willing to 'help' him out.

Sasuke however threw shriukens towards Kakashi's seeing how Kakashi left down his guard.

Naruto however narrowed his eyes when he notices a strange blur met his eyes.

'_Kawarimi no Jutsu'_

Sasuke felt humiliated when he notices Kakashi disappear in a puff of smoke. Landing on the ground was a log with his weapons attach. Sasuke leap through the trees trying to find a new hiding spot. However Kakashi was leaning on a branch not to far from him.

"You really need to learn to read underneath the underneath. Never assume your enemy is simply keeping his guard down. If you do that, you'll die." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke reach for his weapon pouch slowly while keeping his on Kakashi. Kakashi watch him in amusement.

Quick as anyone could blink, Sasuke launch a hellstorm of kunai's and shirukens at Kakashi who jump out the way. The shirukens flew past them and Kakashi landed on the ground below. Kakashi brought his right hand up to catch Sasuke's punch. Sasuke brought his left foot up, trying to kick Kakashi in the temple. Kakashi brought his elbow up and successfully block it. Sasuke didn't stop there he sent his right again trying to kick Kakashi. Kakashi, seeing this coming Kakashi successfully block the attack with his left elbow. Sasuke smirk and reach for the bells. Kakashi, realizing the plan shoved Sasuke away.

'_What a guy, I didn't get a chance to read Icha Icha Paradise.'_

Sasuke shouted out his seals as he started to form them.

"Snake! Ram! Monkey! Boar! Horse! Tiger! Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried as he took a deep breath.

'_Im…Impossible! A genin should not have enough chakra.'_

Sasuke release a huge fireball straight towards Kakashi. When the fireball died down Sasuke look everyone for Kakashi, wondering where he disappeared to.

"Below Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu" Kakashi shouted as he pulls Sasuke underground.

"You really need to learn how to read people and not shout out your techniques so carelessly." Kakashi replied calmly as he pokes Sasuke's head calmly.

Kakashi walks away, pulling out his orange book.

"Get back here, we aren't done yet!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi merely waved his hand without looking back.

Kakashi only walk a short way before he stops. Standing in the trees was Naruto.

"So you've come out."

"I can't seem to understand the purpose of this test Kakashi-sensei."

"You must learn to see underneath the underneath. You may think like a shinobi from the book however, you must learn to seek trust in your teammates and friends and adjust to the situation to make sure lives are lost." Kakashi stated.

"I will become a shinobi." Naruto stated.

"Why?"

Naruto open his mouth to say something but stop. He was asking himself why he wanted to become a shinobi.

'_He doesn't even know why he became a shinobi. Maybe he isn't going to be so hard to get through like I thought. However, if he was anything like me when I was a fool, he will have a hard head about this.'_

"Because I can be nothing else." Naruto stated calmly.

Kakashi would have smiled, he saw through that lie. Naruto did not know why he became a shinobi.

"I became a shinobi to protect my friends and family. To make sure they never will be killed or hurt. Protecting people is my shinobi way." Kakashi stated. He then added "What's your shinobi way?"

Naruto paused before he unsheathes his sword.

"I will become a shinobi." Naruto declared. Kakashi pulled out a kunai to replace his orange book. Kakashi glared at Naruto knowing this would be one of his toughest fights his ever been in.

Kakashi open his eyes when he realizes Naruto disappeared. Kakashi leap to his left as Naruto appeared on his right side swinging his sword to cut through his torso. Kakashi brought his kunai only to see it cut in half.

'_What a guy! He's sword of his cut through my kunai as if it was butter. His speed is also something. It's close to my top speed. I got to reinforce my speed if I want to stand a chance at all against him. Also, his attacks aren't wasted, their flawless. Something only gained not through training but first hand experience of fighting. If I use my sharingan I would only make myself more vulnerable by exhausted myself. I better be careful and not let my guard down for a second.'_

Naruto raised his sword till he had it pointing diagonally up. Naruto rush forward swinging downward. Kakashi just to the side only for Naruto to bring his sword up nearly cut off Kakashi's left arm.

Naruto continue to swing his sword at Kakashi's vital spots, also careful not to give Kakashi an opening.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke after a few minutes of exchanges. Naruto seeing this slam his sword into the ground and jump into the air. He quickly form a few seals before he calmly said. "Futon: Kaze no Atsuryoku"

Naruto took a deep breath before launching a jet stream of air out of his mouth into the sword.

The earth shook and the started to shake uncontrollably. The land started to crack open as Kakashi was seen hiding just inches from Naruto's sword. His eyes open wide with pure shock.

'_What…what a technique! The ability to create such a earthquake without using a doton jutsu but with a futon jutsu! No doubt all of Konoha felt that. Hard to believe he did all that. He is much harder then I thought. Thankfully, time is up.'_

Naruto landed just as the bell rang signaling the end of the exam.

Naruto just look in the trees before grabbing his sword.

* * *

Sakura woke up and immediately starting looking around. She decided to found Sasuke-kun before Kakashi decided to fight him. She had found Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground.

"Sakura."

Sakura screamed unable to believe his head was talking from the ground.

Sakura past out yet again.

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke standing over her.

"Sasuke-kun, you're alright." Sakura yelled with joy.

"Good you're alright. Now I got to get a bell before time runs out." Sasuke replied as he turns around, entering the trees.

"Wait Sasuke-kun. Why won't you let me help? If we get the bells then Naruto is good as gone to us."

"Because I need to become stronger. I need…."

Sasuke stop speaking and Sakura felt the earth shake very dangerously. Sasuke and Sakura both lost their balance and fell down. Just as soon as it came, it stopped. Sasuke and Sakura stood up for a bell to ring ending the exam.

When Sasuke and Sakura return to the stomps they found Naruto tied to the stumps.

"Why am I tied to the stumps Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Because your trash." Kakashi stated calmly. Before Naruto could say anything in his defense, Kakashi spoke again. "You scared the hell out of Sakura which would have given away both of your positions. Then with my battle with Sasuke, there was more than one opportunity to help him and you two would have gotten the bells. Instead you stood by and watch. This not only endangers your teammate. It would have endangered the threat of a mission if it was a real one. Sasuke and Sakura will not feed you. I'll inform the Hokage of your failure." Kakashi replies as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto look down in shame.

Sasuke and Sakura where holding their lunches Kakashi left behind and sat down next to Naruto. They kept giving him glances as if he was going to say something. Sakura, a small part of her regretted that he was going to be executed. She was suddenly afraid that Ino and the other students. She wanted to know what their fates where. If she knew this was the life of a shinobi she wouldn't have join the academy.

Sasuke was confuses. Naruto was going to be executed for failure and endangering his teammates. If Sasuke had to chose, he would rather have the last moments of his life a little relaxing and something to remember by.

"Naruto, here." Sasuke replied holding his fish towards.

"You shouldn't help me in anyway. Even feed me. You'll be executed as well." Naruto replied calmly.

"Don't be so stubborn. Just take it." Sasuke demanded.

"No. I failed; the least I can do for my failure is make sure you two won't be executed." Naruto replied.

Sakura watch the conversation before she took handed over her rice.

Naruto look at her with a questionable look.

"If I was to die, I want something happy to think about before I do. Make my last moments worth remembering." Sakura replied without looking.

"Don't worry about Kakashi, he isn't around. I don't sense his presence anywhere." Sasuke replied calmly.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He bowed his head and said words he has never said before.

"Thank you."

"What the hell is this?!" Kakashi boomed as he appeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi look very angry something that Sasuke and Sakura felt uneasy about.

"You broke the rules. You know the punishment." Kakashi replied in a deadly tone.

"But…but sensei. You said we were a team. Therefore we must help each other like a team." Sakura cried out.

"That's right." Sasuke agreed nodding his head getting into a defensive position.

"Oh really, in that case as a team you….all pass!" Kakashi replied with his famous eye smile.

"Huh?" Was the only response he received.

"The purpose of the bell test was to see who could work together. Because that's Konoha's strength. Teamwork. While many hidden villages execute their students who fail their test, Konoha doesn't. In fact, we either send them back to the academy or kick them out of the shinobi program. The two of you did something against the rules to help your teammate. That's an important flaw in Konoha. Look behind me at the memorial stone." Kakashi stated turning his head towards it. The three genin's looked at it. "This stone is here for the fallen shinobi's who died in battle. A wise and powerful shinobi once said 'Those who break the rules are trash. However, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' While follow missions and shinobi's rules are important. So is protecting and helping your teammates. Well that's all for today. Everyone get some rest. Tomorrow, Team Kakashi is official." Kakashi stated with his eye smile again.

* * *

A/N – There are three things I want to say. First, yes, I have found a pairing for Naruto for this fic. However, it won't happen till much later. The person who Naruto will be pairing with will be revealed next chapter. I'll give you guy's two clues:

1 – She is in ANBU

2 – She has purple hair

Can anyone guess her name? One thing I'll say for sure, it's obvious yet not obvious at the same time. (Maybe I should stop these little mind games. Though I'm good at them. Drives my friends crazy)

Second, Naruto is strong and close to Kakashi's level. However, can anyone tell me is weakness and the one thing Naruto is relying on? The one thing that will get him killed?

Three – Many of you will notice there is a huge change in Naruto even though Naruto himself doesn't realize it. In the first two chapters he never showed any emotions or any kindness. There is a plan in the Sandaime Hokage. The plan is, to make Naruto human once more.

Shunshin – Body Flicker

Sanshouo no Hanzo – Hanzo of the Salamander

Aisu Tenshi – Ice Angel

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Kawarimi no Jutsu – Replacement Technique

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu – Fire Element: Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu – Earth Element: Inner Decapitation Technique

Futon: Kaze no Atsuryoku – Wind Element: Wind Pressure

**Character Bio**

Uzumaki Naruto

Age - 12

Rank - Genin

Sensei - Hatake Kakashi

Teammates - Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

Ninjutsu - Low Chuunin

Taijutsu - Mid-High Chuunin

Genjutsu - Mid Chuunin

Kenjutsu - Low Jounin

Rank - A-Class

Nickname - Aisu Tenshi (Ice Angel)

Wanted by Hitokiri Ninja's

- While his abilites are high level Chuunin, Naruto is much better at swordsmenship then his other abilities. Using his speed and quick reflexes, he makes up his other abilities. His sword, Tenken (Heavenly Sword) Is made from a special type of metal that is said to have come from the heavens themselves. He has killed many people by the sword and will no doubt continue to do so.


End file.
